David Waller
|image = File:DavidWaller.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |Row 1 title = Birth Name: |Row 1 info = David William Waller |Row 2 title = Nickname(s): |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Born: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Priscilla Waller (February 4, 2012 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Paul, Phillip & Baby Waller (sons) Davia & Destiny (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Brian Waller (father) Sue Waller (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Adam, Derrick, Isaac, Samuel & Matthew (brothers) Rachelle, Sarah, Lydia & Becca (sisters) }} David William Waller (born September 8, 1986) is the fifth child and fourth son of Brian and Sue Waller. He is the brother of Adam Waller, Isaac Waller, Derrick Waller, Rachelle Afarian, Sarah Waller, Samuel Waller, Lydia Waller, Becca Waller and Matthew Waller. Isaac passed away in 2005. He is the husband of Priscilla Waller and the father of their four children, Paul, Davia, Phillip and Destiny. Early life David William Waller was born on September 8, 1986, in Minneapolis to Brian and Sue Waller. He was the couple's fifth child, and they went on to have five more children after him. David's parents pulled their oldest two children out of kindergarten after disapproving of some of the things they were learning from other children. By the time David was old enough to begin school, the family was a home-school family. The family called their homeschooling Gloria Dei Academy. David became a Christian at three years old, but still suffered with sin as he grew older. At twelve years old, he attended a Basic Seminar, where he recommitted his life to Christ. David was a creative child, who was good at coming up with new inventions of homemade toys out of common found objects. He also bred mice as a child. David grew up doing many chores around the house, and his family did not stick to traditional gender roles when it came to assigning chores. Due to this, David knew how to do tasks like laundry and cooking that many of his male peers did not learning rowing up. His parents also worked to instill a passion for helping others in their children, so David often volunteered in nursing homes as a teenager. After being born in Minneapolis, David moved many times as a child. He considered Chicago his hometown after living there for nine years. While living in Maryland, he learned how to take care of horses and grow tomatoes. He was fascinated by science and biology, and began studying nutrition, chemistry, and biology at fourteen years old. David began volunteering with children at fifteen years old. He worked in the public schools and taught weekly bible clubs in community centers. He also traveled to Australia on a mission trip with his brother Adam and on a mission trip to Mexico with his parents. Personal life Courtship David first met Priscilla Keller in March of 2008 while she was on a Journey to the Heart where David was working. He did not feel ready to pursue a relationship at that time. He started thinking about Priscilla more over the next few years. In 2010, David talked to her family about his attraction for Priscilla. In July of 2011, he talked more about his short-term goals and his desire to pursue a relationship. After getting his number from Josh Duggar, David called Priscilla's father, Michael Keller, in September of 2011 and asked for his permission to court Priscilla. Mr. Keller asked him to memorize Romans 10, Isaiah 58, and Luke 15 before he could begin this relationship. He was given full permission to begin their courtship on September 20, 2011. On November 10, 2011, David asked Priscilla to enter an official courtship at her parents' home in Florida. Engagement After reading scriptures together, David asked Priscilla to marry him on November 16, 2011, saying "Would you join me in following Christ to be my wife, best friend, and faithful prayer warrior; to live together, travel together, serve together, and if need be die for the cause of Christ? Will you marry me?" Her reply was, "I would be honored". Marriage David married Priscilla Keller on February 4, 2012 at Buford Grove Baptist Church in Hillard, Florida. Their wedding is featured on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Duggars Down the Aisle". The two went to the Philippines for their honeymoon. They have also visited Romania and Australia. The couple currently lives in Texas where David works at the headquarters for the Institute of Basic Life Principles. Fatherhood On September 6, 2012, Daivd and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their first child. On October 18, 2012, they announced that their first child would be a son, and that he was due March 9. Their first child, son Paul William, was born on March 16, 2013, at 3:42 a.m., weighing 9 pounds and 11 ounces and measuring 22 inches long. On April 9, 2014, Daivd and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their second child in November. They had a gender reveal party in August where they learned that their second child would be a girl. This party was featured on 19 Kids and Counting. Their second child, daughter Davia Lynn, was born on November 12, 2014, at 10:30 a.m., weighing 8 pounds and 10 ounces and measuring 21 inches long. On February 21, 2016, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their third child in October. On June 12, 2016, they announced that they would be waiting to find out the gender of this child until birth. Their third child, son Phillip Andrew, was born on October 19, 2016, at 7:29 p.m., weighing 9 pounds and 7 ounces and measuring 22 inches long. On April 12, 2018, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their fourth child in September. They had a gender reveal April 20, 2018 hosted by Priscilla's sister Anna at her and David's home in Texas. The child was revealed to be a girl. Their fourth child, daughter Destiny Faith was born on October 2, 2018, at 10:53 a.m., weighing 8 pounds and 5 ounces and measuring 22¼ inches long. On December 3, 2019, David and Priscilla announced that they were expecting their fifth child in May 2020. On Christmas Day of 2019, they revealed that the child will be a boy. Career Mission work On June 23, 2005, David left with his family to pursue a two year mission in Mongolia. While in Mongolia, David taught English classes for business, schools, government officials, and other organizations. His brother Isaac unexpectedly passed away of a rare form of cancer early in this trip. This spurred David to work harder to win others to the Lord. Institute in Basic Life Principles David began working for the Institute in Basic Life Principles in 2007 after returning from Mongolia. He worked organizing conferences, planning schedules, and working on staff logistics. He is currently the Administrative Director of the Advanced Training Institute. Category:Wallers Category:Parents Category:Married